


Gravel

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, MWPP Era, Marauders' Era, Slash, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus knows his answer is simple.  But with him and Sirius, nothing ever is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfic, so please leave supportive comments only. I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, nor to Gravel, by Ani DiFranco, who is amazing. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

Remus could hear the bike long before it landed.  
Of course he had come on the bike. Sirius couldn’t resist making a big entrance. His wheels scraped against the gravel as he landed, and Remus ran to the porch to defend himself, to fight for his honor, to tell Sirius that he couldn’t fucking do this to him. Not again.  
Sirius got off the bike. They stood awkwardly for a moment, looking at each other.  
“Fancy a Firewhisky?” he finally managed. Sirius grinned and removed his helmet, shaking his mane of hair loose. Remus stared for a moment, the turned and walked inside, resisting the urge to hold the door open. You don’t have to be nice to him anymore, he reminded himself. He doesn’t deserve it.  
Sirius followed him in, grinning and looking for all the world like he’d already won this battle. The sat down across the small leaning table from each other. Remus summoned a bottle of Firewhisky and poured it, still not speaking. He was determined not to be the one to break the silence, even though it was clear that it was hurting him more that Sirius.  
“Parents not home?”  
Remus snorted. “They’re in France visiting my cousins, as well you know.”  
“Moony…” One look and Sirius fell silent.  
“So, not to be rude or anything, but what the bloody hell are you doing here?”  
“I didn’t think I needed a reason. Used to be I was welcome to come whenever.”  
“How’s Mary MacDonald?” Remus asked pointedly.  
“Moony, I-“  
“No. Don’t Moony me. Not now. Not after all that’s happened.”  
There was a silence. Then Sirius said, “I shouldn’t have done that to you.”  
“Save your breath.”  
“Come on. I thought you could at least listen for old time’s sake.”  
“Fine. I’m listening. Now what do you want?” Remus expected apologies and groveling. He expected Sirius to beg at his feet for forgiveness. As usual, Sirius completely surprised him.  
“It’s been way too long since we did something as the Marauders. James has spent all of his time lately chasing Evans, and you and I…” Sirius trailed off. “We need to shake things up. Remind people that we’re still here.”  
“And what do you propose we do?”  
Sirius broke into a grin. “Snivellus. He’s still at Hogwarts for break.”  
“So?”  
“So I have James’ cloak. I figured we could sneak back in.”  
“Why do you have James’ cloak? Shouldn’t James have it?”  
“He’s not coming. He wanted to spend break with Evans, or something like that. And Peter’s stuck visiting his Aunt Mildred, says he can’t get away.”  
Remus sighed heavily. “You do realize how much security the castle is under right now, right? There’s a war on, in case you hadn’t noticed.”  
Sirius got up and walked around the table, taking Remus’ hand and pulling him up. “Come on, Moony. It’ll be great.”  
Remus was on the verge of saying yes, on the verge of agreeing with Sirius to see the smile on his face the was just for him. But then he thought about what he was doing. “Why don’t you take Mary MacDonald? Maybe she’d fancy driving Severus up the wall, but as for me, I’m done.”  
“Remus, she didn’t mean anything. I promise.”  
“You’ve made promises before, Sirius.” But Remus knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer. It had always been like this. Even before… everything that had happened, it had been like this. Sirius was the leader, with all his crazy schemes and ideas, and Remus followed him every time.  
“Look at me.” Remus lifted his eyes to meet Sirius’. “I am so sorry, Remus. I was an idiot. I never should have done what I did. Please let me make it up to you.” Sirius held out his hand, and Remus took it.  
Sirius was a leader, and Remus would follow him to his death.

Gravel Lyrics:  
Ani DiFranco

i heard the sound of your bike as the wheels hit the gravel then your engine in the driveway cutting off and i pushed through the screen door and i stood out on the porch thinking fight fight fight at all costs but instead i let you in just like i’ve always done and i sat you down and offered you a beer and across the kitchen table i fired several rounds but you were still sitting here when the smoke cleared and you came crawling back to say you wanna make good in the end and oh oh let me count the ways that i abhor you and you were never a good lay you were never a good friend but oh oh what else can i say I adore you

For full lyrics, go to http://www.lyricsfreak.com/a/ani+difranco/gravel_20008109.html


End file.
